A networked computer environment may include many attached devices offering and/or seeking various types of computing services. Various types of resources and/or computing services may be hosted at different nodes on a network by different processing systems. Each node may include a hardware resource or a collection of hardware resources each configurable with different hardware, firmware and/or software resources. In a multi-user environment, the services needed may vary considerably. Thus, a virtual machine environment enables different types of computing resources to be provisioned at various nodes of the network to meet the varying needs of requesting devices. For example, in response to receiving a request for a particular computing resource, a virtual machine manager or processing system analyzes available virtual machines on the network and either allocates an existing virtual machine to the request or creates a virtual machine to meet the request.